


Nobody Plans A Murder Out Loud

by Fairylights4672



Series: Newtmas Oneshots aka procrastination station [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby's a bit of a dick, Jealous Thomas, M/M, Minho's just amused, Newt is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: Here's the tea. My break was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't keep myself away from writing lmao. Basically, jealous Thomas is just so amusing to me and I saw this prompt and I was like doING THIS NOW so here we are.Prompt:Person D: [Flirts with B]Person A: [staring at them silently]Person C: You're really quiet today APerson A: [still staring] Nobody plans a murder out loud





	Nobody Plans A Murder Out Loud

Maybe a potato peeler. 

That would be painful.

And slow.

"Uh- Thomas?" Minho raised an eyebrow, Thomas only humming in acknowledgment.

His day had been going fine- great even. Newt was in a good mood- smile as endearing as always, the weather was bright, and the cafe they'd met Minho in was fairly quiet. Newt had been touching him all morning, which, of course, made Thomas' day just that much brighter.

That was until, Alby- some high school friend of Newts, had taken him off to the opposite side of the cafe to chat, and had, for an _hour_ , been touching the blond, practically smirking whenever Newt laughed at his jokes.

Thomas would admit, it wasn't his place to get angry at Alby. He didn't blame him, Newt was attractive, and was single- but that was beside the point! Thomas was there first, and even though technically Newt was just his hypothetical boyfriend at the current moment- Alby needed to get his grubby paws off.

"You're really quiet today Thomas." Minho commented, sipping at his coffee. Thomas had stopped holding onto his mug about forty-five minutes ago, with fear of breaking it.

"Nobody plans a murder out loud." He grumbled, the Korean laughing softly.

"Mate, this is the real world." His friend put a hand on his arm, which he quickly drew away when the brunette shot daggers into his soul.

"What do you mean?" He gritted out. Most people would've been mindful to watch their tongue with Thomas in such a state. Minho just liked to tell him how it was.

"Well, Newt is attractive and nice, people are gonna have crushes on him. And people are gonna flirt. I mean, dude- you've been working up the courage to ask him out for almost two years, there's gonna be a point where Newt will have moved on past the point of no return. You need to get your ass in gear before that Alby guy sweeps Newt off his feet and takes him back to his place." Minho sat back with a shrug, Thomas actually growling.

"I don't want to disturb them." He answered begrudgingly, and it was true. He may have hated that Alby guys guts, but Newt seemed to enjoy his company. Even though Thomas was green with jealousy at how often Newt was laughing, he did like to see it. Newt had been in a dark low recently, and even though it was at the hands of the devil, his new smile warned the brunette's heart.

His small upturn of the lips dropped however, when Alby placed a hand on Newt's thigh. Thomas grit his teeth when Newt drew away slightly, appearing taken aback by something Alby was saying. The blonds' smile vanished, and Minho immediately perked up.

"Hang on a minute, whats going on there?" He frowned deeply. Although not as obvious about it as Thomas, Minho was ready to skin anyone who made Newt uncomfortable. Minho growled lowly as Alby leaned forward, and Thomas saw red.

Which immediately disappeared when Newt looked at him pleadingly across the room, and Thomas had the overwhelming urge to throw Newt over his shoulder and get him as far away from Alby as possible.

Thomas shot up and crossed the room, Alby glancing- or rather, glaring- at him; the unwelcome interruption. 

"Can we help?" Alby asked coldly, sitting back slightly. Thomas only smiled his best, polite smile.

"Not you, I just came for Newt."

"Well Newt's a little busy with me right now." Alby grumbled, indicating toward his hand on Newt's thigh.

"Well-" Thomas retorted a little sharply, "have you asked Newt if he wants to be busy with you?" He asked, Alby only raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He snapped, Thomas holding out a hand.

"Thomas Greene. I'm Newt's boyfriend." He smiled. The blond blinked at him, slightly dumbfounded. Alby rounded on Newt.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Y- you didn't ask." Newt mumbled, unable to take his eyes from Thomas. Alby looked between them, frowning.

"I don't believe you." He sat back with a smirk, seemingly pleased with himself about catching Thomas in a lie.

"Ok? Good for you? Doesn't change the fact that I am." Thomas shrugged.

"Prove it." Alby scoffed. Thomas shrugged, taking Newt's hand and pulling him up. He shot him an apologetic glance for the lack of consent, and pressed his lips to Newt's.

The blond was hesitant for a second, before just going with it. The kiss started soft and gentle, and Thomas' heart swelled. Newt kissed just how he smiled, full of light and passion and happiness: pure, truthful happiness. And Thomas tried to keep it that way, he did. But the situation and his annoyance toward Alby and the need to show him that he should keep his fucking hands off of Newt had the brunette deepening the kiss.

Thomas knew Newt wasn't one for PDA, which is why the blond- albeit reluctantly- pulled away before tongues were involved. Although, he kept his hands firmly planted on Thomas' chest.

"Bloody hell Tommy." He whispered. Thomas spared a glance at Alby, who looked gobsmacked, before kneeling down, throwing Newt over his shoulder and walking off. Newt only squeaked slightly, and the brunette chose to ignore the stares from people at tables. Minho only winked at Thomas as he passed, the brunette rolling his eyes as he closed the door behind him. 

He set Newt down as soon as they were out of sight of the cafe.

"Newt I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that without your consent and all, but I didn't know what else-" He was cut off by a soft press of the lips again. Newt quickly drew away with a soft smile.

"I thought you'd never make a move."

"Wait- what?" Thomas blinked, dumbfounded. Newt only rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

"I like you too." The blond shrugged. Thomas just watched him with his mouth open for a while, unsure of what to say.

Newt liked him back??? But???? How?????????? What????????????

Newt only laughed a little more and kissed him again, Thomas breaking out of his trance.

"H- how long?"

"Uh-" Newt thought about it for a moment, "About two years?" He admitted, a little sheepishly. Thomas stared, dumbfounded again.

"You're trying to tell me we could've been going out for two years???" Newt scoffed again.

"I mean I guess." He shrugged. Thomas scooped him up and put the blond over his shoulder again, Newt only laughing.

"Where are we going?"

"My house." Thomas shrugged. Newt accepted his fate, humming.

"Thank you for saving me." 

"There was only so much more I could take." The brunette admitted, ignoring the stared from people in the streets. He was sure someone would've stopped him in fear of kidnapping if Newt hadn't been so casual. "I was planning his murder."

"I know." Newt laughed. "It was cute."

"I probably looked like a massive brute." Thomas grumbled, the blonds' laughter vibrating at his shoulder.

"Oh you did. It was just sweet knowing you looked like a massive brute for me."

"Why do I get the feeling you have weird kinks?" The brunette asked, Newt shrugging.

"Who really knows?"


End file.
